


Chaos

by LilyZerpent



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, Gen, i love chatfics. Theres another one thats probs better but i made one too, look at me msking it angsty like i always do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent
Summary: lmaoooooo chat fic time.
Relationships: none so far
Comments: 53
Kudos: 110





	1. 1

Chat: Chaos

Members:  
Mr. Worldwide- DJSS  
UwU- Sayu  
Broccoli- Tila  
I'm Blue- Dodo  
Videos are hard- Sofa  
can't think of a name- Remi  
Donkey Kong- Dk West  
Loving Mother- Mama  
Autotuned Screaming- Yellow 1010  
Autotuned flirting- White 1010  
Autotuned confusion- Green 1010  
Autotuned sadness- Red 1010  
Autotuned staring- Blue 1010  
Autotuned War Flashbacks- Neon J  
Nadia- Eve  
NotKulFyra- Tatiana  
Kliffnotes- Kliff  
Green French fries: Zuke  
Fire in training: Mayday

Autotuned flirting: Kliff, fuck you.

Kliffnotes: I am confused

Autotuned flirting: You're lucky to not be dead after the stunt you pulled with the fireworks.

Autotuned Staring: I saw another raccoon today and i still wonder what the fuck was up with those raccoons.

UwU: uwu  
UwU: uwu  
UwU: uwu  
UwU: uwu  
UwU: uwu  
UwU: uwu

Nadia: Sayu honey please stop spamming,  
we get that you're happy that you're not just a metallic husk.

Autotuned confusion: That's a little graphic, Eve.

Donkey Kong: Ewah

Nadia: oh s**t the UwU and Ewah war is about to start 

Autotuned War Flashbacks: At least no one dies this time.

UwU: uwu  
Donkey Kong: Ewah  
UwU: UWU!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!1!11!1!1!!  
Donkey Kong: Ewahewahewahewahewah  
UwU: uwuwwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwwuuwwuwu  
Donkey Kong: ewah  
UwU: UWU!

Nadia: The uwu's seemed to have won this time.

Green French fries: I should put my phone on silent. I'm too tired for this shit.

Nadia: >:0 LANGUAGE WHAT IF TEAM SAYU IS ON

Broccoli: yoyo. Dodo, Sofa and Remi are busy right now. Im just vibing here now.

Donkey Kong: Sayu this fight will last until the end of time

UwU: ÙwÚ

Autotuned sadness: Trying to drive sucks. I think one of us hit a mailbox and got swamped by fans. I think it was Rin

Autotuned flirting: we dont talk about that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess which fics i referenced?


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> team sayu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the usernames again so ya dont have to go to the first chapter everytime
> 
> Chat: Chaos
> 
> Members:  
> Mr. Worldwide- DJSS  
> UwU- Sayu  
> Broccoli- Tila  
> I'm Blue- Dodo  
> Videos are hard- Sofa  
> can't think of a name- Remi  
> Donkey Kong- Dk West  
> Loving Mother- Mama  
> Autotuned Screaming- Yellow 1010  
> Autotuned flirting- White 1010  
> Autotuned confusion- Green 1010  
> Autotuned sadness- Red 1010  
> Autotuned staring- Blue 1010  
> Autotuned War Flashbacks- Neon J  
> Nadia- Eve  
> NotKulFyra- Tatiana  
> Kliffnotes- Kliff  
> Green French fries: Zuke  
> Fire in training: Mayday

Broccoli: hey guys

can't think of a name: Yeah?

Videos are hard: Whatcha need?

Broccoli: I uh

Broccoli: The power went out at my house, so i kinda can't work on Sayu's vocals for the song debut

Im Blue: shit

can't think of a name: Dodo you're gonna get in trouble with eve-

Im Blue: cool

Videos are hard: ok so we need to come up with a backup plan

can't think of a name: ok so. Maybe tomorrow we can all go to my house and work on the song debut together.

Broccoli: genius

Videos are hard: its perfect.

Im Blue: I think ill be free for a bit before i gotta babysit.

can't think of a name: ok so 1:30 good?

Im Blue: yep

Broccoli: mhm

Videos are hard: ye

can't think of a name: ok tomorrow 1:30

Videos are hard: ok

Broccoli: got it

Im Blue: k


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kliff's being a bitch again
> 
> Chat: Chaos
> 
> Members:  
> Mr. Worldwide- DJSS  
> UwU- Sayu  
> Broccoli- Tila  
> I'm Blue- Dodo  
> Videos are hard- Sofa  
> c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶a̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶/non-binary pizza- Remi  
> Donkey Kong- Dk West  
> Loving Mother- Mama  
> Autotuned Screaming- Yellow 1010  
> Autotuned flirting- White 1010  
> Autotuned confusion- Green 1010  
> Autotuned sadness- Red 1010  
> Autotuned staring- Blue 1010  
> Autotuned War Flashbacks- Neon J  
> Nadia- Eve  
> NotKulFyra- Tatiana  
> Kliffnotes- Kliff  
> Green French fries: Zuke  
> Fire in training: Mayday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda angst incoming

Kliffnotes: You know, Tila, your name is pretty ironic.

Broccoli: I don't get what you mean.

Kliffnotes: Broccoli and Cacti are two very different things.

Broccoli: But we're- (she deleted that part) They're both green.

Kliffnotes: That is true. However, cacti are all prickly and can hurt you while broccoli is soft and cant.

Broccoli: You can choke on a piece of broccoli.

Kliff: no you cant-

non-binary pizza: yo

Broccoli: who is this

non-binary pizza: its Remi. I finally found a good name

Broccoli: nice

non-binary pizza: anyway whatcha talking about

Kliffnotes and Broccoli: Nothing

non-binary pizza: good to know being an asshole to someone else just cuz their a cactus is now called nothing. I read the chat cuz i got bored. I was on the whole time.

Nadia: So was I. Kliff, go fall in a ditch

Kliffnotes: no. 

Nadia: Then I'll let Mayday throw you into a ditch.

Fire in training: angry fire noises

Kliffnotes: shit-


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god im so tired
> 
> Chat: Chaos
> 
> Members:  
> Mr. Worldwide- DJSS  
> UwU- Sayu  
> Broccoli- Tila  
> I'm Blue- Dodo  
> Videos are hard- Sofa  
> c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶a̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶/non-binary pizza- Remi  
> Donkey Kong- Dk West  
> Loving Mother- Mama  
> Autotuned Screaming- Yellow 1010  
> Autotuned flirting- White 1010  
> Autotuned confusion- Green 1010  
> Autotuned sadness- Red 1010  
> Autotuned staring- Blue 1010  
> Autotuned War Flashbacks- Neon J  
> Nadia- Eve  
> NotKulFyra- Tatiana  
> Kliffnotes- Kliff  
> Green French fries: Zuke  
> Fire in training: Mayday

Fire in training: Tatiana i can burn marshmallows now are you proud of me

NotKulFyra: Extremely.

Green French fries: the hell'd the marshmallows ever do to you?

NotKulFyra: They're too sugary and sweet. Makes my mouth hurt.

Kliffnotes: Your past self would disagree with you.

NotKulFyra: Kliff you piece of plank. I swear if you interrupt our conversation with one of you weird comments again, so help me I will hunt you down and throw you in the lake.

Kliffnotes: ok got it

Fire in training: bitch.

Green French fries: so like, lets talk to you about why we're because Kliff is offline now.

NotKulFyra: Okay, go ahead

Fire in training: So uh

Green French fries: we got a crush on 1010. Specifically Rin and Eloni. Rin's my crush, and Eloni is May's

NotKulFyra: My god, love is hard. Just ask them out.

Autotuned flirting: Ask who out

NotKulFyra: No one, Rin. I was simply giving a demonstration.

Autotuned flirting: okay see ya

Green French fries: Jesus Christ hes hot


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao simp
> 
> Chat: Chaos
> 
> Members:  
> Mr. Worldwide- DJSS  
> UwU- Sayu  
> Broccoli- Tila  
> I'm Blue- Dodo  
> Videos are hard- Sofa  
> c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶a̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶/non-binary pizza- Remi  
> Donkey Kong- Dk West  
> Loving Mother- Mama  
> Autotuned Screaming- Yellow 1010  
> Autotuned flirting- White 1010  
> Autotuned confusion- Green 1010  
> Autotuned sadness- Red 1010  
> Autotuned staring- Blue 1010  
> Autotuned War Flashbacks- Neon J  
> Nadia- Eve  
> NotKulFyra- Tatiana  
> Kliffnotes- Kliff  
> Green French fries: Zuke  
> Fire in training: Mayday

Mr. Worldwide: My simps call themselves Simpletons. I hate puns.

UwU: my simps call themselves the Sayu Simps

Donkey Kong: My simps call themselves tue Ewah Group

LovingMother: Yinu doesn't have simps. They know I'd find them and destroy them. Also *the, West.

Donkey Kong: I have big fingers and a small phone.

Autotuned War Flashbacks: 1010 have so many simps, they've divided themselves into two groups. The Losers (those who like Eloni.) and The Cool Ones. (those who like all the others)

Autotuned screaming: I got into a fistfight with one of the Cool Ones for telling Eloni to get off the stage. It's all over the internet

Nadia: My simps just call themselves lesbians.

NotKulFyra: Our simps (Mayday, Zuke, and I) call themselves Kliff. Very toxic simps.

Mr. Worldwide: damn thats a bad burn you got there Kliff. Want me to "yeet" you over to Pluto?

Fire in training: I still don't understand what a Pluto is.

Mr. Worldwide: You Plutoian.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat: Chaos
> 
> Members:  
> Mr. Worldwide- DJSS  
> UwU- Sayu  
> Broccoli- Tila  
> I'm Blue- Dodo  
> Videos are hard- Sofa  
> c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶a̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶/non-binary pizza- Remi  
> Donkey Kong- Dk West  
> Loving Mother- Mama  
> Autotuned Screaming- Yellow 1010  
> Autotuned flirting- White 1010  
> Autotuned confusion- Green 1010  
> Autotuned sadness- Red 1010  
> Autotuned staring- Blue 1010  
> Autotuned War Flashbacks- Neon J  
> Nadia- Eve  
> NotKulFyra- Tatiana  
> Kliffnotes- Kliff  
> Green French fries: Zuke  
> Fire in training: Mayday

Broccoli: remi almost got stabbed 

Non-binary pizza: WITH A P E N C I L TILA

Broccoli: PENCIL OR NOT IT COULD'VE KILLED YOU

Non-binary pizza: IM NOT A CACTUS IT WOULDN'T DO MUCH OTHER THAT MILDLY HURT ME

Broccoli: ….true

Nadia: WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OKAY

Non-binary pizza: it was a pencil

Nadia: oh

Non-binary pizza: I also got misgendered.

Broccoli: and i got suspended for throwing a pencil at her

Nadia: wow

Broccoli: ye


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao 
> 
> Chat: Chaos
> 
> Members:  
> Mr. Worldwide- DJSS  
> UwU- Sayu  
> Broccoli- Tila  
> I'm Blue- Dodo  
> Videos are hard- Sofa  
> c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶a̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶/non-binary pizza- Remi  
> Donkey Kong- Dk West  
> Loving Mother- Mama  
> Autotuned Screaming- Yellow 1010  
> Autotuned flirting- White 1010  
> Autotuned confusion- Green 1010  
> Autotuned sadness- Red 1010  
> Autotuned staring- Blue 1010  
> Autotuned War Flashbacks- Neon J  
> Nadia- Eve  
> NotKulFyra- Tatiana  
> Kliffnotes- Kliff  
> Green French fries: Zuke  
> Fire in training: Mayday

Autotuned sadness: guys holy fuck

Broccoli: what?

Autotuned sadness: theres a goddamn war happening outside the baracca mansion

Fire in training: give us the details

Autotuned sadness: so like

all of our fans are outside the mansion and fistfighting eachother. The Losers vs. The Cool Ones. a few of the fans even made their own small group, the Other Ones, those who simp for neon J, and are tryna get the other two to stop fighting

Nadia: Isn't he 63?

Autotuned sadness: yeppers

Broccoli: didnt know people coupd simp for a boomer

Autotuned War Flashbacks: wow rude

Broccoli: hstf-

LovingMother: is anyone recording it?

Green French fries: I am for May.

Broccoli: PLEASE post it on the internet ill get tickets to 1010's next concert for you guys

Green French fries: how?

Broccoli: selling my soul.

Nadia: Tila dear are you okay?

Broccoli: no at least 50 people own my soul

Nadia: Jesus Christ child.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat: Chaos
> 
> Members:  
> Mr. Worldwide- DJSS  
> UwU- Sayu  
> Broccoli- Tila  
> I'm Blue- Dodo  
> Videos are hard- Sofa  
> c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶a̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶/non-binary pizza- Remi  
> Donkey Kong- Dk West  
> Loving Mother- Mama  
> Autotuned Screaming- Yellow 1010  
> Autotuned flirting- White 1010  
> Autotuned confusion- Green 1010  
> Autotuned sadness- Red 1010  
> Autotuned staring- Blue 1010  
> Autotuned War Flashbacks- Neon J  
> Nadia- Eve  
> NotKulFyra- Tatiana  
> Kliffnotes- Kliff  
> Green French fries: Zuke  
> Fire in training: Mayday

Fire In training: im curious who owns your soul

Broccoli: Kliff, all of 1010 now, at least a dozen demons, i think Dodo, Remi and Sofa, and a buncha strangers

Fire in training: WHY WOULD YOU SELL YOUR SOUL TO KLIFF

Kliffnotes: she wanted four bags of candy but didnt have the money.

NotKulFyra: Jesus Christ this chat is one trainwreck after another.

non-binary pizza: i like trains

Broccoli: nice

Videos are hard: guys our newest music video got 420 views and 69 likes so far

Broccoli: nice

Im Blue: DID YOU TAKE A SCREENSHOT

Videos are hard: yep. wouldn't wanna not screenshot such perfection

Autotuned War Flashbacks: I have no idea what that means.

Broccoli: Your a boomer thats why

Autotuned War Flashbacks: I came here to have a good time. And honestly? We're feeling so attacked right now

Broccoli: wait 1010, why are you on your dad's account if you all have your own?

Autotuned War Flashbacks: we're 🎶~Grounded~🎶

Im Blue: that sucks

Broccoli: oof

Videos are hard: also, yes Tila. Dodo, Remi and I all own your soul.

Broccoli: kul

Mr. Worldwide: did you make a pun?

Broccoli: ye

Mr. Worldwide: I hate puns.


	9. Announcement

Hi so uh there's gonna be a slowdown in chapter updates due to a few reasons

1\. Lack of motivation. There's been things I've wanted to write and just put off for later.

2\. Lack of ideas. i don't have ideas that aren't repeats of others

3\. Trying to force myself to keep it light-hearted. This one also contributes to lack of ideas. I've been getting kul (excuse the pun) ideas but their all angsty ideas and i want to keep it happy so people can read this fic when they feel down

4\. busy with school. 

also i might ask people for ideas so be prepared for that. Have a good day or night wherever you are. 

-Lily


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my fren Newt for the carlos idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat: Chaos
> 
> Members:  
> Mr. Worldwide- DJSS  
> UwU- Sayu  
> Broccoli- Tila  
> I'm Blue- Dodo  
> Videos are hard- Sofa  
> c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶a̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶/non-binary pizza- Remi  
> Donkey Kong- Dk West  
> Loving Mother- Mama  
> Autotuned Screaming- Yellow 1010  
> Autotuned flirting- White 1010  
> Autotuned confusion- Green 1010  
> Autotuned sadness- Red 1010  
> Autotuned staring- Blue 1010  
> Autotuned War Flashbacks- Neon J  
> Nadia- Eve  
> NotKulFyra- Tatiana  
> Kliffnotes- Kliff  
> Green French fries: Zuke  
> Fire in training: Mayday

Broccoli: GUYS I FOUND THE BEST THING EVER

Everyone: GASP

Broccoli: ITS THE BEST MEME EVER

Fire in training: TELL USUDUDJFFJSSSSSSS

Broccoli: *sends a picture of a blurry cockroach with the word C A R L O S under it*

Im Blue: holy shit

Videos are hard: its beautiful

Nadia: Has anyone watched M*A*S*H? 

Autotuned War Flashbacks: I did, very inaccurate. 

Nadia: its supposed to be, idiot.

NotKulFyra: I like Margaret

Fire in training: I like the one that cross-dresses

Broccoli: same


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its finally done sorry for the wait guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat: Chaos
> 
> Members:  
> Mr. Worldwide- DJSS  
> UwU- Sayu  
> Broccoli- Tila  
> I'm Blue- Dodo  
> Videos are hard- Sofa  
> c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶a̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶/non-binary pizza- Remi  
> Donkey Kong- Dk West  
> Loving Mother- Mama  
> Autotuned Screaming- Yellow 1010  
> Autotuned flirting- White 1010  
> Autotuned confusion- Green 1010  
> Autotuned sadness- Red 1010  
> Autotuned staring- Blue 1010  
> Autotuned War Flashbacks- Neon J  
> Nadia- Eve  
> NotKulFyra- Tatiana  
> Kliffnotes- Kliff  
> Green French fries: Zuke  
> Fire in training: Mayday

LovingMother: its Yinu, whats your favorite nsr tist

Autotuned War Flashbacks: Its 1010, and we're still 🎶~grounded~🎶

LovingMother: i've gotten grounded before :(

AWF: oof

AWF: Also favorite NSR artists? hmm thats a hard one, one sec.

AWF: Blue's is DJSS, Yellow's is you, Mine is Dad, White's is Eve, and Green's is Sayu.

LovingMother: :0 im someones favorite!

AWF: yeah!

LovingMother: Mine is all of them

AWF: even us?

LovingMother: even you!

AWF: GASP


	12. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol ewah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat: Chaos
> 
> Members:  
> Mr. Worldwide- DJSS  
> UwU- Sayu  
> Broccoli- Tila  
> I'm Blue- Dodo  
> Videos are hard- Sofa  
> c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶a̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶/non-binary pizza- Remi  
> Donkey Kong- Dk West  
> Loving Mother- Mama  
> Autotuned Screaming- Yellow 1010  
> Autotuned flirting- White 1010  
> Autotuned confusion- Green 1010  
> Autotuned sadness- Red 1010  
> Autotuned staring- Blue 1010  
> Autotuned War Flashbacks- Neon J  
> Nadia- Eve  
> NotKulFyra- Tatiana  
> Kliffnotes- Kliff  
> Green French fries: Zuke  
> Fire in training: Mayday

UwU: uwu

Donkey Kong: ewah

UwU: uwu?

Dk: Ewah

UwU: uwu. uwu uwu.

Ewah: ewah.

~like 30 minutes later~

Nadia: frick they made a truce. Who knows what they're gonna do?

Broccoli: uwu

Nadia: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Fire in training: what's going on?

Nadia: a truce between Sayu and West.

Green French fries: that's worrying

Autotuned War Flashbacks: I don't trust this. Also the boys are ungrounded.

LovingMother: I'll tell Yinu. What do we do?

Autotuned War Flashbacks: brace for anything that happens

Broccoli: yaaaaaaay


	13. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dodo pops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat: Chaos
> 
> Members:  
> Mr. Worldwide- DJSS  
> UwU- Sayu  
> Broccoli- Tila  
> I'm Blue- Dodo  
> Videos are hard- Sofa  
> c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶a̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶/non-binary pizza- Remi  
> Donkey Kong- Dk West  
> Loving Mother- Mama  
> Autotuned Screaming- Yellow 1010  
> Autotuned flirting- White 1010  
> Autotuned confusion- Green 1010  
> Autotuned sadness- Red 1010  
> Autotuned staring- Blue 1010  
> Autotuned War Flashbacks- Neon J  
> Nadia- Eve  
> NotKulFyra- Tatiana  
> Kliffnotes- Kliff  
> Green French fries: Zuke  
> Fire in training: Mayday

Mr. Worldwide: Who stole my dodo pops?

Nadia: What?

Mr. Worldwide: Who Stole My Goddamn Dodo Pops?

Nadia: I didnt

Mr. Worldwide: Well someone snuck down to my planetarium, went to my freezer, and stole a box.

Autotuned War Flashbacks: Your freezer has 11 different boxes full of dodo pops. How did you even know a box was stolen?

Mr. Worldwide: It Was A Limited Edition Box!

Mr. Worldwide: Wait.

Mr Worldwide: YOU STOLE THEM!

AWF: Why would I steal them? I cant eat them! Even if I could, by the time I get to my district, they'd be all melted!

Mr. Worldwide: Hang on. There's only one district that's close enough to mine and loves dodo pops.

Nadia: See what happens when you use your brain?

Mr. Worldwide: 

Mr. Worldwide: SAYU-


	14. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short, guys. after this chapter expect a new fic later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat: Chaos
> 
> Members:  
> Mr. Worldwide- DJSS  
> UwU- Sayu  
> Broccoli- Tila  
> I'm Blue- Dodo  
> Videos are hard- Sofa  
> c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶a̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶/non-binary pizza- Remi  
> Donkey Kong- Dk West  
> Loving Mother- Mama  
> Autotuned Screaming- Yellow 1010  
> Autotuned flirting- White 1010  
> Autotuned confusion- Green 1010  
> Autotuned sadness- Red 1010  
> Autotuned staring- Blue 1010  
> Autotuned War Flashbacks- Neon J  
> Nadia- Eve  
> NotKulFyra- Tatiana  
> Kliffnotes- Kliff  
> Green French fries: Zuke  
> Fire in training: Mayday

Broccoli: i dont have the galaxy flavored limited edition dodo pops. 

Mr. Worldwide: Yes you do.

Broccoli: THEIR NOT EVEN EDIBLE FOR ME! THEIR ONLY EDIBLE FOR OBJECT HEADS OR PEOPLE WHO ARENT REAL

UwU: ÙoÚ

Mr. Worldwide: fascinating. she can make other faces.

Broccoli: point is, i dont have them. Ask the others

Mr. Worldwide: alright, suit yourself.


	15. Announcement

Hi! Chaos is on hiatus for a lil bit while I work on other works. 

-Lily


	16. sneak peak!

hi! because this fic's almost at 1000 hits! I decided to give you a sneak peak!

Nadia: okay which one of you committed tax fraud?

Autotuned War Flashbacks: Why would I commit tax fraud?

Mr. Worldwide: i agree with Neon's statement.

thats all you get because its a sneak peak! Cya!

-Lily


	17. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow im actually developing a bit of a story arc. After the arc ends it'll be funny again
> 
> Chat: Chaos
> 
> Members:  
> Mr. Worldwide- DJSS  
> UwU- Sayu  
> Broccoli- Tila  
> I'm Blue- Dodo  
> Videos are hard- Sofa  
> c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶a̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶/non-binary pizza- Remi  
> Donkey Kong- Dk West  
> Loving Mother- Mama  
> Autotuned Screaming- Yellow 1010  
> Autotuned flirting- White 1010  
> Autotuned confusion- Green 1010  
> Autotuned sadness- Red 1010  
> Autotuned staring- Blue 1010  
> Autotuned War Flashbacks- Neon J  
> Nadia- Eve  
> NotKulFyra- Tatiana  
> Kliffnotes- Kliff  
> Green French fries: Zuke  
> Fire in training: Mayday

Nadia: okay which one of you committed tax fraud?

Autotuned War Flashbacks: Why would I commit tax fraud?

Mr. Worldwide: I agree with Neon's statement.

Donkey Kong: Ewah.

UwU: I didn't commit tax fraud! it was Dk!

Donkey Kong: no it was sayu

UwU: No it was you! I saw you!

Nadia:

Nadia: it's both of you isn't it

UwU: ÙoÚ

Donkey Kong: Why are you blaming us?! It could've been you for all we know!

Nadia: Because you did a truce, and bad things happen when you do truces.

Mr. Worldwide: I agree.

Autotuned War Flashbacks: me too.

Fire in training: not to derail the conversation, but has Zuke texted anything here? I haven't seen him all day.

Nadia: No I haven't

UwU: Nope!

Donkey Kong: no

Autotuned War Flashbacks: No

Mr. Worldwide: I have not.

Fire in training: Kliff better not have kidnapped him again.

Nadia: wait wHAT?


	18. Hey hey hey

hi! long time no see! (I know its only been 8 days but still) So as you all may know, there's a Christmas addition of NSR! so I'll be putting off the arc to focus on Christmas NSR. (totally not to meme on 1010's skins-) So look forward to that! see ya!

-Lily


	19. Announcement

So uh, this is on hiatus until i get more inspiration.


	20. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat: Chaos
> 
> Members:  
> Mr. Worldwide- DJSS  
> UwU- Sayu  
> Broccoli- Tila  
> I'm Blue- Dodo  
> Videos are hard- Sofa  
> c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶a̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶/non-binary pizza- Remi  
> Donkey Kong- Dk West  
> Loving Mother- Mama  
> Autotuned Screaming- Yellow 1010  
> Autotuned flirting- White 1010  
> Autotuned confusion- Green 1010  
> Autotuned sadness- Red 1010  
> Autotuned staring- Blue 1010  
> Autotuned War Flashbacks- Neon J  
> Nadia- Eve  
> NotKulFyra- Tatiana  
> Kliffnotes- Kliff  
> Green French fries: Zuke  
> Fire in training: Mayday

Nadia: happy holidays

Fire in training: It's January 16th, Eve.

Nadia: I know, but the writer procrastinated on this for over a month. Also no sign of Zuke. Sorry

Fire in training: Do you think he tried to ask for help?

Mr. Worldwide: Unlikely. This chat always has at least two people in it spouting nonsense to one another. His calls for help would go unnoticed. 

Fire in training: shit

Nadia: LANGUAGE!

Fire in training: oh i'm sorry that my best friend is missing and/or fucking KIDNAPPED!

Nadia: Chill out. I'll check the other chat to see if anyone's seen him.

Fire in training: There's a second chat?

Nadia: yeah. 

Fire in training: Who's all in it?

Nadia: all the people around Vinyl City like Amal, and Zed, and Robot.

Fire in training: please do ask them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for being gone i hope you've enjoyed this chapter


	21. Headcanon update!

Hello! now that I've actually had time to think about what pronouns all the nsr characters use, I wrote them out! Please note that all chapters from here on will use these pronouns. DJSS's username will stay the same only cuz i think they like their user like that. aight onto the pronoun headcanons!

Main Characters

Mayday: she/her

Zuke: he/him

Kliff: he/him

DJSS: they/them

Sayu: She/her

Tila: she/her

Remi: they/them

Dodo: he/him

Sofa: he/him

Dk West: he/him

Yinu: she/her

Mama: she/her

Neon J.: he/him

1010: all of them

Eve: she/her 

Tatiana: she/her

NPCS

Aunty: She/Her

Gigi: they/them

Robot: Ro/Robot (robot uses neopronouns)

Yiruk: they/them

Zam: he/him they/them

Joey: he/him

Barbara: she/her

Timmy: he/him

Retdex: he/him

Daphne & Jan: she/her and he/him respectively

Dash: they/them

Zed: He/him they/them

Mia: She/her

Captain Torpedo: he/him

Amal the Unicorn: they/them

Kayane: She/her

Celine: She/her

Azma: he/him

Chef Sunshine: she/her

The Reporter: he/him 

The Newscaster/Anchor: she/her

all the nsr characters would fight lbgtphobes, proshippers, anti antis, and creeps in a heartbeat. (if im missing anything thats bad please let me know)


End file.
